


Love Notes

by Crypticbeliever123



Series: Requested Captain Canary Fics [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: Requested by flabbergabst.Sara and Leonard write notes on each other for the other to translate. Who will figure it out first and what will the winner get in the end?





	1. Chapter 1

Leonard and Sara were lying in bed one night when Leonard awoke to a strange sensation on his forearm. It was Sara writing something in Arabic.

 

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“Writing something.”

“I see that. I meant what are you writing?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” she teased before placing a kiss upon his lips.

“Alright, two can play that game,” he said taking the marker she had used from her hand and writing something on her stomach tickling her in the process.

 

_Pourquoi êtes-vous avec moi?_

“Porrrrkwoy?” she tried to read.

“Porkwah,” he said as he pronounced it for her, “Porkwah ette voo ah-vek mwah.”

“What is that, French?”

“Yes, it is.”

“You speak French?”

“Oui ma chère,” he smiled.

“Alright well what does it mean?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” he smirked.

“Just tell me already!”

“Alright how about this, you figure out what that means and I figure out this means. Whichever of us figures out their message first gets something from the loser.”

“And what exactly do you want?”

“You’ll find out when I win.”

“We’ll see about that. You’re on.”

 

The next day Sara went to Mick figuring that since he and Leonard have known each other most of their lives that he might have learned French too. That assumption earned her a laugh in the face by the pyro who assured her he never picked up the “froo-froo language”, as he put it.

 

Meanwhile, Leonard went the simplest route of getting a translation pill from Gideon in order to instantly learn what Sara had written. What he read was not what he would’ve guessed, which was Leonard and Sara forever or something juvenile like that, instead it was something that brought a smile to his face.

 

“Alright Gideon, I want you to tell me what these French words mea- Leonard, I take it by that smirk on your face you’ve already won?” Sara said as she entered the Bridge.

“It’s not a smirk, it’s a smile. And yes, I have figured it out.”

“Well then could you at least tell me what this means?” she said lifting her shirt a little.

“It’s a question that you actually answered in your note. I wrote _Why are you with me?_ and you wrote _You make me smile, you make me laugh, you make me strong, you give me hope when I have none, you make me more than what I am_ ,” he took a pause before finishing, “ _and that is why I love you_. Did you mean it? That you love me?” he asked with eyes full of hope.

“Yes,” she blushed.

“I love you too,” he said with a huge smile before kissing her.

“Alright, now what exactly did you win?”

“You accepting one piece of jewelry that I get you even if you don’t wear it or even want it you at least have to keep it.”

“Ugh, Leonard you know I hate wearing jewelry. It’s one of the reasons I hate missions where we have to dress up.”

“You lost Canary. You have to take it.”

“Fine, where is it?”

“You’ll get it tomorrow I promise,” he said before kissing her forehead.

 

Later that night when Sara was dead asleep Leonard carefully wrote a new message on her arm. This time in English. He then got the jewelry in question and hid it under his pillow for tomorrow’s surprise. The message?

 

_Sara, will you marry me?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 requested by TheGhostWolf.

Since they got engaged Sara and Leonard have written little messages on each other frequently. They even wrote their vows on each other’s arms during the ceremony as they recited them to each other. Now as they were closing in on their first anniversary of their marriage Sara was starting to keep her distance from him a bit more and it made him nervous. He was hoping that they could become even closer and her pulling away from him was definitely not helping that.

 

To remedy this he decided to do what they did the night before his proposal by writing a secret message on her arm in French. Naturally this woke the blonde assassin just as Leonard had intended.

 

“Huh? Leonard what are you doing?”

“Challenging you, Canary. You figure out what this message means and I’ll figure out a message that you write in Arabic,” he smirked.

“Len-”

“Please? For me?” he said with puppy dog eyes.

“Fine, give me the marker.”

 

He handed her the marker and held out his arm only for her to instead write the message on his pecs instead.

 

“Same terms as last time, right?”

“Right.”

“There. Now go back to sleep,” she said handing him the marker before rolling over to go back to her slumber.

“Goodnight, Sara,” he said before placing a kiss in her hair.

 

The next morning Sara decided to go the smart route and have Gideon translate the message Leonard had written instead of wasting time seeing if anyone on the ship knew French. The message in question was:

 

_Voulez-vous avoir un bébé?_

 

“Gideon what does vohlez voo ayvoyr uhn bee-bee mean?” she asked the AI.

“I believe the correct pronunciation of the message is voolay voo ah-vwar oon beybey,” Gideon corrected.

“Whatever, just what does it mean?”

“It translates from French to _Do you want to have a baby?_ ” Gideon answered.

“Wha- Leonard wants to have a baby?” she asked quietly in disbelief.

“Yes, I do,” Leonard said as he entered the Bridge.

“If you don’t want kids that’s fine but please don’t use the whole assassin or bloodlust things as excuses as to why. Okay, because you are so much more than either of those things and I think you’d make a wonderful mo-” he said before being cut off by her lips.

“I am so glad you wrote this,” she sighed placing her head on his chest.

“Okay? So, you care to tell me what your message says? Also what exactly did you win?” he asked.

“What I win is getting to pick the baby name no matter how much you might protest against it.”

“Fine. And the message?”

“It says _I am pregnant_ ,” she said pulling back to look him in the eye.

 

His eyes went wide with delight as he looked at her.

 

“Really?” he asked as a smile spread across his face.

“Really. I love you Leonard.”

“I love you too, Sara,” he replied before pulling her closer and kissing her swiftly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


End file.
